Sparkling of a Human V2
by Qualeo
Summary: She found him. She loved him. She raised him. She became his mother. Now, he might even find his creator. Rated T for language and other things that may come to pass. IronhideXOC also present. This is the rewrite of the original version.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a REALLY long time. It's been so long I've lost touch with the original version. I lost my muse and couldn't right the character Abby like I used to. So, I decided to rewrite the story. For the most part, we're keeping the badass mother Abby. However, I decided to give her a bit more of a motherly connection with Oneshot rather than the more friendship type of relationship she originally had (They just seemed more like buddies rather than more and son). This story will be different, but for the most part I'm keeping a lot of the major things the same. And with the new movie, I've been incorporating some of that in to it as well. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story as much as the original. As usual, reviews and sch are definitely appreciated. **

* * *

"Subject was taken in to custody a couple of weeks ago. Hasn't said a word. We've done basic scans and a physical look over, but we're holding off on anything deep"

"Nothing? Has she put up any form of resistance? Any signs of violence?"

"No not since we captured her. We pride ourselves on restraining these aliens…..or well in her case freaks"

"Freak? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Usually, but this is the real deal. I'm not even sure if she has any humanity left in her"

The two men glanced at each other with slight disgust, as if hesitant to enter the room they were approaching. One man held a folder filled with files while the other only had a pen and clipboard, both prepared for a session of interrogation. Oddly enough, both men wore white latex gloves and masks over their mouths.

"After you," the man with the files spoke, the other scowling slightly before sighing in resignation and entering the room carefully. The man in the room stopped momentarily, glancing back expectantly before the other man finally followed.

The room they entered was bare and empty, excluding the figure currently restrained in a rather elaborate set of locks and restraints. The figure was humanoid in shape and even seemed to possess human physical qualities, though a majority of her body seemed to be composed of metal. Her eyes seemed somewhat normal, but had an eerie blue glow to them. Her appearance in general seemed disheveled and somewhat monstrous in nature.

"Abigail Lewis. Aged 26. Known involvement with the deceptions. Former human being, now reduced to…something" the man with the files began, laying them across the large metal table separating the men from Abigail. Pictures scattered across the table, though Abigail spared them only a short glance. She seemed unfazed by the current situation, her gaze locked on the two men.

The man who spoke coughed uncomfortably, adjusting his gloves before continuing their encounter.

"Anyways, we all know what we're really after. Your involvement with the Decepticons…is not quite what everyone thinks. We may be able to….help your situation….provided you help us" he began, Abigail continuing with the silent treatment as her eyes simply followed him as he began to walk around.

"We know you kept contact with the Autobots, as little contact as it was. Anything helps Mrs. Lewis. And remember, you help us, we help you. You wouldn't want to walk around….looking like this" he gestured towards her, though no reaction was given.

The guard with the clipboard finally snapped, slamming it down alongside the pen. Abigail's attention drifted to his immediately as he approached her angrily.

"Look here ma'am, we're trying to support humanity and all you're doing with your treacherous silent is hindering our progress. You are, or were, a human. This planet is ours. You are obligated to help us out, not those alien freaks. You were born a human but look what they've done to you. They've taken it all away and left you by yourself. Why would you even side with a group so willing to abandon you" he snapped, temper flaring viciously as he waited for a response.

"Go to hell"

* * *

The loud, piercing sound of an alarm drew her from her slumber quickly, though her body struggled to catch up with her mind. In fact, she simply mumbled something before throwing herself back down in to the pile of blankets and pillows without a second thought. She began to doze off again in to peaceful rest, though that was not to last.

"Mom! You're going to be late! You told me to get you up if you don't get up at the alarm!"

That was all she heard before a rather heavy and hard object jumped on top of her, knocking the wind right out of her. Her eyes snapped open, blinded by the sudden rays of light as she struggled with what was on top of her. As her vision adjusted, she found herself face to face with a small metallic face. The robot was covered in mostly black and rather bulky. He might even appear intimidating if it were not for the soft, innocent blue optics he possessed. The smile on his metal face did not help his case either.

"What did I tell you about throwing yourself on me like that? You're going to break something. Or me!" the woman scolded, the little robot's smile faltering a bit as he remembered. He quickly crawled off her before rolling off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud sigh.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting. I saw the other kids doing it on T.V. so I wanted to do it too! You know, because you're my mom. I want to do all the things the kids do with their parents on TV" he explained picking himself off and brushing off his armor before smiling at here and hopping out. The woman watched the little robot wander out with a sigh before groaning, cursing the delay in the pain as she carefully climbed out of bed.

She peeked out of her room quietly, watching the little robot sprawled out on the couch in the living room. He seemed intrigued by whatever was on the T.V., optics wide and locked on without any sign of looking away. The innocent smile on his face gave her one of her own before she carefully closed the door to start preparing herself for the day.

The bathroom was her first destination, as he was eager to start waging war with her monstrous hair before anything else. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, somewhat revolted at the sight of her long and wild brown her, tangled up in a way that reminded her of spaghetti. Her chocolate brown eyes squinted as she approached the mirror, gasping rather dramatically at the sight of a little red dot on her light-skinned complexion.

"Oh you gotta be fucking with me" she groaned, reaching down for a little jar of makeup. She quickly corrected the problem, thought she was hesitant to use the solution she had. She had always been careful and cautious about make-up, not wanting to douse her entire face in it. She would rather clear it up than hide it, but she never had the time to wait for it to go away.

With that, she began her struggle with her appearance determined to turn her usual greasy, and somewhat lazy, appearance in to a professional look. Today was important and nothing was going to ruin it.

* * *

The little robot kept his focus on the T.V. while his mom prepped herself, looking somewhat bored as time passed. He sighed a bit, watching the human family interacting together in a way much different than he was with his mother. They laughed and played together of course, but there was always something that blocked them from enjoying everything the T.V. families enjoyed.

They never really ate together due to his different diet, as he generally ate in the garage. She of course joined him and never left him alone in there, but they never ate together at the same time.

Their playtimes were somewhat limited and restricted due to his weight, as he had accidentally harmed her several times by carelessly tackling her. They did wrestle sometimes, but they always had to be careful about it.

Lastly, they never went out together. She had never taken him out of the house, as if she was protecting him from something. He had asked many times but she always seemed somewhat distant when he asked, eager to distract him rather than answer him clearly. He always gave in to the distractions, but he knew the answer the moment she offered to play with him.

He sighed, reaching over for a little drawing pad and flipping open the pages. His metal fingers grazed over the front page, lingering on his name.

"My name is Oneshot" he repeated, reading it several times over before flipping through the rest of the pages. She had never really given him a reason as to why she named him the way she did, nor did he really need one. He thought it sounded cool, so he never prodded her for more information.

"Mommy!" Oneshot suddenly squealed, beaming brightly as he spotted her finally making her way out of her room. He ran over to her quickly, stopping when he caught sight of her.

"What? You act as if you've never seen me before" she stared at him, looking somewhat confused at the dazed expression on his face.

"Well, you're wearing fancy clothes. Like really fancy clothes" he explained, earning a snort in response. She carefully walked towards the kitchen, somewhat slowly due to her struggle to balance herself on her high heels. Oneshot giggled a bit as he followed her, watching as she stopped to pick up the mail on the counter.

"Did you get something interesting mom? Something cool? Can I look too?" he prodded her with questions, climbing up on to the counter to sit beside her.

"Hey, I told you to stop climbing on the counter. You're going to fall and hurt yourself" she scolded, though she had her eyes focused on the letter before her.

"Abigail Lewis. Hey mom why do they get to say your name and I can't?" Oneshot inquired, staring at the mail before she hurriedly hid it in her jacket.

"Because its respect. Or something like that. I thought you liked doing what the T.V. kids did" she teased, finally picking him up off the counter and setting him back down. She immediately brushed off the jacket as soon as she let him down. Oneshot giggled.

"Well yeah, but I just wanted to know why. They do a lot of weird things. Are all families weird like that?" he asked, Abigail snorting a bit as she wobbled out of the kitchen.

"All of them. A bunch of we- oh for gods sake" she finally cracked, slipping out of her heels, taking one in her hand, and thrusting it across the room. The heel soared through the air before impaling itself in to the wall, Oneshot clapping in shock.

"Wow, you made it stick. It's like one of those ninja stars. I didn't know you had weapons" he praised her, thought Abigail face palmed at her lack of patience.

"They're not weapons. Don't tell Grandma and don't you use them as weapons" she quickly corrected her slight mistake, not wanting to influence him to do stupid shit like that. She practically flew across the room, removing the shoe to inspect the damage. She cursed quietly, knowing she would have to fix that up as soon as possible.

"I promise I won't. But I think Grandma would just laugh," he argued, Abigail grimacing a bit at the thought of her mother. Grandma Lewis was the only one to know about Oneshot and visited quiet frequently. In fact, she just adored her metallic grandson. Of course she acted sweet and innocent around Oneshot, but Abigail knew better. She raised her after all.

"Still, let's not bring this up….anyways, you know I have to go out today..." she began, prepared for what came next. Oneshot's smile immediately disappeared as he ran over to her, latching on to one of her legs.

"Aw mom, can you take me this time? Please? I don't want to be here all alone…" he whined, looking up at her with pleading optics. Abigail sighed, fully aware of how badly he wanted to go outside for once. She could never let that happen of course.

Though she never told him, she knew exactly what he was. He was one of the alien robots that had appeared on Earth years ago. She did not know exactly if he was Autobot or Decepticon, but that did not matter. She would not allow him to get mixed up with their war and injure himself. She was not his 'true' mother, but he was her son and she would not allow him to become mixed up in the fighting. She would not allow him to be lost to war.

"You know you can't come along. Besides, you always have fun here with your T.V. and games…"she began, trying to coax him in to submission so she could leave. He always eventually gave in, walking back in to the house to wait for her to return. This time, however, Oneshot would not be so easily distracted. After all these years of being cooped up, he was exhausted.

"But mom, they're not real. I want to see everything! I'll only stay in the truck. I'll be quiet and nobody will see me! Promise!" he begged, running to the door to block her exit. Abigail furrowed her brow, frowning a bit at the unexpected resistant. Unfortunately, she did not have the time for this. She glanced at the clock, aware of what little time she had to reach her destination. She could not be late.

"Fine, fine! But you have to be quiet and you have to stay in the truck. Don't let ANYBODY see you, understand?" she finally gave in, pressured by his resistance and lack of time. Oneshot's optics widened before he cheered dancing around a bit.

"Yay! I promise I won't do anything! I'll be super quiet!" he nodded furiously, throwing the door open and running out. Abigail blinked before grabbing her heels and hauling outside, slamming the door behind her as she rushed to catch up to the overexcited robot.

* * *

"We need a new truck"

Abigail ignored Oneshot, the hood of her old truck popped open as she fiddled with the insides. Oneshot sat in the passenger seat, watching as she struggled to force her vehicle to cooperate. He groaned, sprawling out dramatically in the seat.

"Oh shush, we don't need a new car. This one has character! We'll get him running in no time at all" she dismissed him, eventually slamming the hood down with a sense of satisfaction. She sighed at the sight of her now dirty arms, however, heading in to the garage to clean up with one of her rags.

"I don't get it, you can build frames and fix me up, but when it comes to this it's still a piece of shit" he muttered, earning a small slap on the helm as Abigail climbed in to the vehicle.

"Don't use that language with me mister, Or around me for that matter" she scolded, having told him multiple times not to use that kind of language.

"But you use it! How is that fair?"

"I'm your mom, I've lived long enough to use them. And besides, there's a good and bad place to use that. You aren't old enough to know them yet" she answered quickly, though she honestly wished for him to never use those words no matter what. She knew she could be a bad influence at times.

"Oh….okay I guess that makes sense" Oneshot responded, though it still confused him. He figured when he was older he would learn when to use it and when not to, but it still bewildered him to no end. She seemed to use it all the time.

"Good. See, I told you school was important. You understand" she teased, Oneshot scowling a bit as he crawled in to the back seat.

"Mooom, leave me alone. I hate when you tease me" he groaned Abigail snickering a bit as they began to pull out of the driveway. The truck had eventually started up after a few more tries, rumbling and roaring oddly a bit before it finally started.

"I'm your mother. And besides, you wanted to come, so I get to tease my little man" she prodded him Oneshot sighing loudly as they drove down the road.

"Well one day I'm going to be a mother and then you can't tease me!"

"A mother? Well I mean if you want to be that's fine…but usually the boys are dads…."

"Ugh….you know what I mean…"

"I told you school was important"

"MOM"

* * *

The large, majestic buildings rose up around them like mountains as they entered the city. The streets were clogged with other cars and other people, a much different experience from their usual countryside setting. Abigail had visited the city occasionally, so she was no stranger to the crowdedness and large buildings.

"Wow….and I thought our house was big…"Oneshot exclaimed, optics wide as he looked at everything they passed. He was careful to stay hidden in the back as other cars passed by, but he would occasionally peek out. Abigail laughed a bit from the front seat.

"Oh god…I should have brought you here earlier…you thought our house was BIG," she shook her head, sighing just a bit as they approached a stoplight. Maybe this would be a good thing for him, though it worried her a bit. He had been so oblivious to how poor they truly were. He had only compared their lifestyle to the wild, but now he had something bigger to compare it to. She just hoped he wouldn't make the connection and begin to worry.

"How come our house isn't this big?" Oneshot finally asked Abigail biting her lip as they pulled in to a parking lot.

"Well there's only two of us…we don't need a big house. You'd get lost and I'd have to hunt you down" she finally answered after a moment of debating. Oneshot simply nodded, falling back in to the seat as the truck finally pulled in to a spot. Abigail pulled the keys out before turning around to face Oneshot.

"Alright, you remember what I said? Stay here and don't let anybody see you. I'll be back as soon as possible and then we can go home" she spoke seriously Oneshot nodding in understanding.

"I got it mom. Stay put and don't be seen. Are you really getting a job here? I thought you wanted to work somewhere else" he asked after a moment Abigail sighing.

"Well, sometimes we need a job NOW. I don't have time to wait around for what I want. Patience. Now, I'm going to go and you better be here when I get back" she said finally exiting the vehicle and heading towards the building. She stumbled a bit with her heels but recovered fairly well.

Oneshot sighed, sprawling out in the backseat. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

"Sir, you're going to want to see this"

A soldier stood patiently with a somewhat concerned expression, waiting for his superior to respond. The man in question was none other than Captain Lennox, the man currently engaged with another soldier. At the interruption, he turned around with a frown before nodding. The dark-haired, Caucasian man followed the soldier towards a set of large computers where another soldier was working. The man he had been speaking to, a tall and well-built black man known as Epps, stood beside him as they analyzed the computer.

"Some of the Energon detectors picked up a signature moving through the city, but when we checked the camera footage in the areas where they went off nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. We didn't recognize any vehicle either" the man at the computer began, pulling up videos close to the detectors that went off. Lennox frowned at the seemingly random path of travel the signature had taken, as there was nothing of value in that area.

"Decepticons stirring up trouble already? Shit, I thought they'd be resting after their recent ass-kicking" Epps exclaimed, just as perplexed by the odd movement as Lennox.

"Doesn't seem to make any sense though. There's nothing of value in that area. We can't recognize any of the vehicles either, so it must be a newcomer. We'll have to get the Autobots to help us this time" Lennox finally said, pulling his attention away from the computer screens and heading deeper in to the bay.

"This don't make any damn sense though. What would the cons be doing around here right now? There ain't shit in that area worth going after" Epps spoke as they headed towards the back where many cars were parked. Lennox shook his head.

"I don't know either man. Since it's a newcomer we'll have to get the bots to help out with this one" Lennox said, approaching a large red and blue semi. The two men stopped in front of the idle truck before Lennox finally spoke up.

"Prime, we have a situation. A few of the detectors were set up, but we couldn't recognize any of the vehicles from the footage. We might want to send a small team in to investigate for now since we don't know what or who we're dealing with" Lennox addressed the truck, waiting in silence after speaking for a response. The truck was quiet for a moment, merely rumbling a bit, before a small clicking and whirring sound gave them the signal. The two men backed up a bit as the vehicle before them began to transform, leaving behind a massive Autobot.

"Understood Lennox. How many did the sensors pick up? I do not wish to send too many or two few of my soldiers in" Optimus rumbled, his baritone voice reverberating throughout the hanger.

"Just one, but again, we did not recognize anybody. They're likely to know who we are though, so we'll have to be careful" Lennox responded, Optimus nodding slightly before his optics faded a bit. His attention seemed to be elsewhere for a moment before his optics brightened back up again.

At that moment, two vehicles roared to life behind them and transformed as well. Lennox smiled a bit at the large mech known as Ironhide, the bot nodding in response.

"We gotcha covered Lennox. I'm reluctant to bring this one with me, but the others are too busy and I'd rather have a partner just in case" Ironhide spoke, the silver mech beside him scowling just a bit.

"Well we need somebody who can keep up in case they're fast you know" the silver mech responded, Ironhide shaking his head.

"We're assessing the situation, not racing them. Though, if it gets down to it, it would be easier to just take the 'con down rather than wait" Ironhide rumbled a bit, Lennox shaking his head in response.

"We don't even know if they're friend or foe yet, so we have to lay low" he spoke, walking up beside Ironhide as the mech merely rumbled in agreement and transformed in to a large black topkick. Sideswipe followed the mech in transforming, emering as a silver corvette stingray. Epps ended up with sideswipe, though he seemed a bit reluctant.

Optimus nodded to the small team as they took off out in to the streets, transforming back in to the large Peterbilt he had been before.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!"

Oneshot jumped back in shock, toppling off the seat with wide, panicked optics. He stared at the door in fright as it popped open, revealing the mischievous face of Abigail as she climbed in. Oneshot clutched his chest dramatically, optics still wide from fright.

"Mom you scared me" he whined, Abigail laughing a bit as she patted the distressed robot delicately.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. I'm finally free from that overbearing environment. Needed to do something" she giggled, continuing to pat the mech until he eventually relaxed. He then proceeded to sulk, clambering back on to the seat with a frown.

"Well...that's good because I wanted to cheer you up. I wasn't REALLY scared…." He spoke quickly, Abigail smiling at the blatant denial.

"Oh really now? And here I thought I really scared you….." she smiled, Oneshot's scowl slowing disappearing in to relief. She shook her head for a bit before she began starting up the car. It shook for a bit, though it eventually started up with a loud rumble.

"Nice car mom"

"Oh shush. And it's a truck. He started up didn't he?"

"Why do you keep calling the truck 'he'? He's not alive"

"He's got a lot of character that's why"

The two paused for a moment before laughing together, the truck pulling out carefully before taking off through the parking lot and in to the streets once more. Unknown to them, Ironhide and Sideswipe carefully pulled out of the parking lot right behind them, tailing them carefully.

"That's the truck? Doesn't seem like…well anything" Epps muttered, surprised by the appearance. The truck seemed to be barely keeping itself together.

"This one must not have any pride at all to be rolling around like THAT" Sideswipe commented over the comm. between the two vehicles.

"Or its deliberate. They want to hide, so they choose something we wouldn't expect" Lennox finally spoke, throwing in his own theory. Ironhide merely snorted.

"'Con's aren't usually that smart, so I betcha this one is just injured. That'll make it easier to take down" he spoke, keeping a particular distance as they followed the truck, hoping to remain unnoticed. Sideswipe sighed behind them, becoming a bit frustrated with the slow pace.

Abigail frowned a bit, slowing down just a bit as she glanced at the scene behind her through her mirrors. She had eventually noticed two unusual vehicles following her after a while, though at first she tried to deny it. Now, however, she knew something was up. Oneshot seemed to be oblivious to it, simply sprawled out lazily in the back seat.

Deciding to try and hide it from Oneshot, she continued driving as if nothing were wrong. The vehicles behind her never strayed too far from her, increasing her anxiety. As they left the city and entered the countryside, she felt a bit more secure as she had quite a bit of knowledge in this area. After a moment, she suddenly took a sharp right turn, pulling down a muddy back road.

It was a risky move, considering the shape of her poor truck. He regularly broke down and stuck in the mud when she took these types of roads, but she hoped just this once he could pull through.

"Mom, what are we doing?" Oneshot finally spoke up, having been jolted out of his daze by the sudden turn. He had toppled right out of the seat, only now climbing back to where he was.

"We're headed home. I just remembered they were doing...construction or some shit on our usual road. Don't repeat that" she added quickly, sighing at her lack of control. Oneshot cocked his head before settling back down, taking her excuse as truth.

Abigail was relieved her took her word for once, glancing in the rearview mirror once more. To her surprise, the vehicles seemed to have stopped at the entrance to the road. Sighing in relief, she continued down the road and made her way back to their home.

Behind her, the team was having a bit of an issue.

"I'm not driving through a muddy road"

Lennox bit his lip, trying to contain his temper as he tried to coax the stubborn bot on to the road. They had been followed closely behind without any trouble before their target suddenly took a turn down a muddy road. Ironhide had no qualms about traveling through the mud but Sideswipe was a whole different story.

"We can wash you down at base. You all like getting a good wash right? We just need you to do this one thing so we can complete this mission" Lennox scowled a bit, trying to persuade the bot. Sideswipe revved angrily at the very idea of going to base muddy.

"I don't even want to be SEEN with that on me" he spoke, appalled by the very idea of them even considering that an option.

Epps seemed just as annoyed as Lennox, though even more amused by the whole situation despite the mud all over him. He had tried to get out of Sideswipe easily, instead finding himself sliding down in the mud.

"Fine then my man, we'll just go back to the base" Epps said, attempting to approach the corvette. This seemed to alarm him even more, however, as he backed up quickly.

"You'll get my insides all dirty!"

With that, Sideswipe took off down the road, much to the annoyance of the three remaining. After a moment of standing there, they heard the sounds of sirens. Ironhide growled, promising to take care of that punk later. Now, however, they had a mission.

"It looks like it's just us three then. We'll leave Sideswipe to sort out that mess. We need to get this done quickly" Lennox sighed, climbing back in to the Topkick alongside Epps before they took off down the muddy road. It was not pleasant for Ironhide, as he admittedly did not like being covered in mud either. However, he was mature enough to put the mission above his own personal needs.

"Shit, I hope we didn't lose them…"Epps muttered, the truck having vanished after that little encounter. Lennox frowned, beginning to believe the worst before he spotted a small house on the side of the road.

"There, the truck's parked right there. Ironhide pull off to the right. We don't want to give ourselves away. I saw a human enter before, so we'll need to play this safe" he instructed, the Topkick reluctantly pulling over. He preferred to take care of it swiftly before it escalated, but he was willing to listen for the time being.

Over at the house, Abigail was relieved that she had finally rid them of the stalkers. She was convinced their vehicles could not handle the muddy road, though the truck had a chance.

"That took forever" Oneshot finally spoke, still sitting in the backseat as Abigail began to exit the vehicle.

"I know sweetie, but we're here! Besides, I don't think we'll have to do that again anytime soon" she assured him, stretching a bit and patting her truck. The truck shook and rumbled a bit, much to the amusement of Oneshot.

"I think it's character is disappearing at the same rate of it's life. You should fix it mom" Oneshot teased, Abigail snorting in response.

"I'll get to it, now that I have money coming in. I can start getting the parts and working on it myself" she smiled, Oneshot giggling.

"You're going to fix it? But you haven't been able to fix it this whole time" he prodded, earning a small tap on the helm.

"I haven't had the money or parts. Now that I do, I can fix it. Now come on, let's get back inside" she said, waiting patiently for the mech to climb out. Oneshot nodded with a smile, climbing over the seat to exit out the front. As he moved, the truck bean to rumble and shake just a bit again.

"IRONHIDE DON'T"

That was all she and Oneshot heard before a large Topkick barreled through the dying truck, sending it flying and rolling. Oneshot screeched loudly, holding on for dear life as everything around him seemed to be spinning. The truck rolled several times before finally landing and halting on its side. Oneshot clung to the seat desperately, shocked and frightened.

Abigail, on the other hand, had to throw herself backwards to avoid getting hid by the truck herself, on the ground at this point. She was covered in dust, eyes wide in shock at what just happened. Off to the side she spotted two men running up quickly, though her focus was more on the large truck that had just crushed both of her boys. She had no time to collect herself before the Topkick suddenly transformed, shocking her even more.

He was one of the Autobots. From the news and other sources, she had been informed they were on our side. They were the good guys and the Decepticons were the bad guys. It was pretty simple.

This Autobot, however, had just trashed her truck and possibly her son. Her motherly rage boiled inside her, turning her shock in to pure fury as she staggered to her feet, removing one of her demonic heels. This bot may be on the humans' side, but he had just hurt her truck and possibly her son. There was to be no forgiveness.

Ironhide seemed somewhat proud and satisfied with his action, though he knew they were a bit reckless. Regardless, he had no harmed the human and had even possibly saved her. It was a bit odd the truck had not transformed yet, as he could still pick up the signature. It was a matter of time, however, as whoever it was sill clung to life. He glanced back down at the human, fully expecting a frightened and shocked Abigail who he could assure was alright. What he did not expect, however, was the sudden impact of a rather sharp pointed shoe being flung at his face. Even Epps and Lennox were shocked by the sudden action.

"YOU ASSHOLE"


End file.
